


Childcare

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Babysitting, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cor didn't sign on for this, Gen, Humour, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Cor Leonis, a man known far and wide as The Immortal, is tasked with guarding Noctis and Ignis. Frankly, he feels there are better babysitters to do the job...





	Childcare

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Fanfic Friday SIX already! Wow! 
> 
> This request came from anon who wanted Cor to babysit... I had A LOT of fun writing this XD I hope you enjoy it, Anon! ^_^

Cor stared at Regis. "Come again?"  
  
Regis laughed, the sound filling his office.  "Honestly, Cor, a man like you? Afraid of two children? Just take them to the central district park and keep an eye on them. I have yet to employ a full-time governess, and no one else can fill in for my part-time carers today. Please, Cor. It's just one day. Noct really doesn't bite."  
  
"Not anymore," Clarus muttered from the desk.  
  
Cor glared at him, noticing how poorly Clarus hid his smirk.  
  
"Go, Cor," Regis said. "Have a pleasant day. The weather is beautiful. Take the boys for a picnic while you're at the park. Noct could use the fresh air. Ignis too. A little less time buried in books and reports will do that boy a world of good. His parents are getting quite insistent."  
  
"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I would much rather be on your protection detail. We've had a number of threats and this trip to the refugee centre -"  
  
"Threats coming from nationalists," Regis said. "I will not give into short-sighted bigotry."  
  
"But -!"  
  
Regis raised his hand. "I have Clarus and the Kingsglaive. And I am entrusting you with my son and the boy he considers his brother. Go."  
  
Cor gave up. He couldn't change Regis' mind. Stamping down his dismay, Cor left the office and headed down to Noctis' chambers. As he approached, he expected to hear giggles and other boisterous sounds he associated with children. But he heard nothing of the sort. Frowning, he entered Noctis' room and found Ignis seated at the window, reading.  
  
Ignis looked up. He nodded. "Good morning, General," he said, impeccably polite.  
  
"Good morning, Ignis. Where is Prince Noctis?"  
  
"Asleep," Ignis replied. "It's Saturday. He's allowed to sleep in today. Fridays are hard."  
  
Cor resisted the urge to sigh. "When can we expect him?"  
  
Ignis glanced at his watch. "Noon."  
  
Cor glanced at his. Nine-thirty. No way would he sit around here doing nothing. The King said to take them to the park, and that was where they were going.  
  
He marched to the door.  
  
"Noctis won't awaken easily," Ignis called without looking up from his book.

"We shall see," Cor said, throwing open the doors. He saw one small prince fast asleep in the centre of his bed, hair splayed across the pillow. Cor caught sight of the wheelchair gathering dust in the corner of the room. Noctis hadn't been seen using it for a while, but maybe he still had use for it on occasion. For a moment, compassion stilled Cor. Sometimes it was hard to remember just how grievously injured Noctis had been, given how miraculous his recovery had been. Except miraculous was not the right word, for Noctis wasn’t returned to how he’d been before. And no one, no matter how young, endured those kinds of losses and walked away fully unscathed.  
  
Then Cor remembered this child was the future king and compassion fell silent under the weight of duty.  
  
"Wake up, Noctis, now," Cor ordered.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Cor pulled back the curtains. Sunlight poured through the windows. Turning back to the bed, Cor saw that hadn't worked either. Noctis slept on, pale against the sheets in the sunlight.  
  
Enough was enough. The boy had to learn the importance of duty, even if today’s ‘duty’ was a trip to the park. Cor went to the bed and reached out, hand landing on Noctis' shoulder. He gave the boy a firm shake. "Wake up."  
  
Noctis stirred, grimacing. His eyes blinked open. "Cor? Why are you here?"  
  
"I am to be your carer today."  
  
Noctis squinted at him. He looked worried. "Is Ignis okay?"  
  
"He's waiting next door," Cor said. "Your father suggested I take you to the park."  
  
Noctis carefully shifted against the blankets. "Oh."  
  
Cor expected excitement at the idea of being allowed out of the Citadel. Regis had been fiercely protective of Noctis since their return from Tenebrae. Councillors still struggled to convince Regis his son should return to school after the long summer break. Everyone knew Noctis had chafed under the constant control and supervision, so for him to be so reluctant confused Cor. "Come along now. It's time to get up."  
  
Cheeks flushing, Noctis held out a hand. "Could you please help?"  
  
Cor took Noctis' hand and helped him to sit up. Noctis didn't complain, but he looked too pale for Cor's liking. "Are you alright?"  
  
Noctis nodded. "I had physiotherapy yesterday," he said, saying the word slowly like he wouldn't get it right otherwise. "Fridays are hard."  
  
A few minutes and some careful manoeuvring later, Noctis was out of bed and dressed for the day. He walked slowly, steps measured. Cor couldn't stop staring. Noctis had come a long way since the accident, but to still see him like this -  
  
"It's just a little stiff. I'm fine."  
  
Cor jerked, ashamed to have been caught staring. "Of course."  
  
After breakfast, Noctis seemed brighter, more awake. He still moved carefully, but when he reminded Cor of the offer to go to the park, his eyes sparked with excitement.  
  
Maybe some of the raucous little boy Cor had once known had survived.  
  
"Alright," Cor said. "We can go, as promised."

* * *

Ignis, Cor learned, was essentially an incredibly overbearing parent. Anytime Noctis tried to do anything even vaguely risky, Ignis was there to either try and talk him out of it or to hover nervously. It made Cor sweat just to watch him. Ignis would have an ulcer before he twelve at this rate.  
  
It wound Noctis up too. "I can do it!" He snapped when Ignis suggested yet again that he maybe not climb to the top of the biggest slide in the park. "Watch!"  
  
Cor admitted his own nerves flitted around his chest as Noctis clambered up the slide's ladder. As promised, Noctis pulled it off just fine. The stiffness he’d awoken with seemed to have subsided, although he walked with a distinct limp. Regardless, Cor relaxed and put a hand on Ignis' tense shoulders. "He is much stronger now. You can't protect him forever. If you tried, he'd never grow. I'm sure it's alarming to see him taking these risks, but they're good for him."  
  
Ignis looked up at Cor, so composed for one so young. "I don't want him to be hurt like he was before ever again."  
  
"Then let him grow, so that he can learn to protect himself," Cor said.  
  
Ignis looked away. "I'll always be with him."  
  
Cor smiled. "Then perhaps you should grow a bit more too."  
  
"Yes," Ignis said. "Perhaps I should."

“Go on,” Cor said. “Catch up with him. And try to have some fun.”

Ignis nodded and hurried away, reaching Noctis’ side and going with him to the swings. Cor watched from nearby, marvelling at how the pair interacted. Whenever Ignis tried to act too grown up, Noctis would shake his head and put a stop to it. Like when Ignis tried to push him on the swing. Noctis stopped him and somehow negotiated it so Ignis sat alongside him, the pair swinging together. Sort of. Ignis seemed to be doing most of the work, making the swing lopsided, but Noctis’ back and legs could probably only do so much after an intensive round of physiotherapy.

None of the other park users batted an eye at the future king. It was, after all, in one of the city’s more exclusive districts, where the children of councillors and diplomats played. Trees shielded them from street-level view. Only those in the surrounding skyscrapers would be able to spot the park. Nobody would threaten Noctis here, and no one would come and gush over him either. Still, Cor remained on guard. Those threats Regis received hadn’t only been aimed at him. It always paid to be vigilant. Regis’ Wall couldn’t hold off all threats against the city, no matter how much of his strength he poured into it. Cor looked at Noctis, saw him rubbing the top of his leg. There was all the proof they needed that the Wall couldn’t keep everything out. The daemon that had attacked Noctis on the city’s edge had found a way through. No telling what else might.

“Excuse me, sir.” A small voice piped up from his side. Cor looked down and saw a little girl at his side, front teeth missing, her hair tied back into two puffballs. “Could you help get my ball out of the tree? My brother kicked it up there and Mother can’t reach it.”

Following the little girl’s pointing finger, Cor spotted the bright yellow ball perched among the branches, and a small woman and an even smaller boy staring helplessly up at it. Taking one last look at Noctis and Ignis, finding them still on the swings, Cor walked over to assist. He couldn’t stomach the indignity of climbing the tree, but given his height, he had a far better option. Calling his katana out of the armiger, Cor kept it sheathed and used it to poke the ball free.

“Wow!” the boy squealed. “Mama, look! He has a sword and it came out of thin air!”

The mother bowed. “Thank you so much for your help. You really needn’t have wasted your time on something as inconsequential as us. I can see you have far greater responsibilities.”

Cor caught the ball as it fell. He handed it over. “It’s alright,” he said.

The mother handed the children their ball. Cor turned to look for Noctis and Ignis.

They weren’t at the swings.

Where the hell had they gone? Heart lurching, Cor looked around. Had something happened? What if the threats made against Regis had –

“Your two are over there,” the mother said, pointing to where Noctis and Ignis played in the sandpit. “They move fast at that age. It’s tough to keep watch.”

Thanking her, hoping he didn’t sound too breathless with shock, Cor jogged over to the boys. He reached their side. “Boys, perhaps we should –”

A single gunshot cracked the air.

Sand spat up at their feet. Cor grabbed the boys and pushed them behind him.

Sniper. Positioned high, based on the trajectory of the bullet. But not high enough to be in a building… maybe a nearby tree?

Another shot. People started screaming, grabbing their children and running for cover. Cor didn’t hesitate. He lifted Noctis and Ignis, held them close, and ran for cover. Except the only cover was under the enormous slide Noctis had used earlier.

The gunshots picked up the pace as Cor ran, the boys under his arms. That proved they were the target. Or, specifically, Noctis was. Regis had chosen the wrong day to relax regarding his son’s safety. Cor cursed himself. He should’ve insisted they only allowed the children to roam the Citadel’s gardens with so many nationalist threats flying around. It was all well and good for Regis to not back down, but did he really want Noctis in the line of fire? Now they were sitting ducks, pinned down by a sniper.

“Shouldn’t you call for backup?” Ignis asked. Cor looked at the boy, could see him struggling to be brave even with the tears in his eyes.

“I will,” Cor said. “For now, just stay low and do everything I say.”

Ignis nodded, lips pressed thin.

“Noctis, did you hear me?” Cor asked.

The smaller boy looked up. Cor stared into a strange blankness of his blue eyes, like Noctis had taken every emotion he had, crushed them, and tossed them aside. It wasn’t what Cor expected. But then this wasn’t the first trauma in Noctis’ recent memory. It sounded awful, but this was a far better reaction than for him to be flailing and wailing. Cor could deal with a silent child. And right now, he had one focus: get these two to safety. He thought of the car’s location, plotted the best route to it, and prepared to make the run. He tried to count the number of shots he’d heard in total. Four? No, five. Which meant the shooter would most likely have to reload very soon. Cor couldn’t think of any high-powered rifled that took that many bullets. They’d have to make a run for it in that break.

Another shot. Six. 

Seven.

Eight.

Now!

Cor grabbed the boys and ran, dodging left and right, making them as hard a target to hit as possible. He raced across the open park space, hoping no one else would fall victim to the gunman.

Cor reached the park’s edge. The car was in sight. “Almost there!” Cor said.

“Cor!” Noctis chose now, of all times, to come alive. “Behind us!”

“Don’t worry about anything else. We’re almost –”

“He’ll hurt you!” Noctis cried out. And then he gave Cor an almighty tug, unbalancing him and sending them all toppling to the ground. Cor fell on top of the boys, both of them crying out in pain.

A gunshot punctured the air. 

The bullet slammed into a nearby tree, one Cor had intended to use as cover. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a gunman heading towards them. The man wore woodland camo. He’d slung the rifle over his shoulder. He held a handgun in its place, his finger on the trigger.

“Perhaps now his father will appreciate the cost of bringing in all those outsiders!” the man raved.

“No!” Ignis cried out. He grabbed something, a rock from the ground, and threw it at the figure.

To Cor’s astonishment, Ignis’ rock made contact. The gunman staggered back with a cry, blood oozing down his face. Cor didn’t waste another second. Leaving the boys where they were, he summoned his katana.

Two seconds later, the gunman was dead, head rolling into a nearby ditch. Cor couldn’t spare the children anything, not when their lives were in danger. He wasted no time, sweeping them up and finally making it to the car. He pushed them into the back seat, ignoring Noctis’ pained gasp and Ignis’ sob. Shutting himself off to their pain, Cor threw himself into the driver’s seat, hitting the Emergency Call alert on his phone. He summoned everyone not guarding Regis, plus he alerted the local police to the now headless body he’d left in the park. Later, he’d work out why no one had picked up on specific threats to the prince, but that could wait. He didn’t stop until they were back at the Citadel, safely behind its walls and gates. Only then, when he was certain no one could reach them, did Cor turn off the engine and turn to the two boys he’d dumped on the backseat. Noctis had that blank look back on his face, one Ignis couldn’t quite mirror. The only sign Noctis hadn’t totally shut down was the sight of his hand resting on Ignis’ head, brushing back and forth gently. Ignis clung to him. It was an odd role reversal for the pair.

“You’re both safe now,” Cor said. “No one can hurt you here.”

Noctis blinked. Dull blue eyes shifted to meet his gaze. “Okay.” He said it so plainly, Cor couldn’t tell if Noctis believed him or not. “You should call Ignis’ parents. He needs them.”

Cor nodded. “I’ll do just that. But first, let’s get you both inside.”

Other people came running out of the Citadel to meet them. Cor ensured someone immediately left to contact Ignis’ parents. He had someone else call Clarus to update Regis before he heard from the wrong source that his son had been the target of an assassination attempt. Then, with orders given, Cor lifted both boys out of the car. Ignis insisted upon walking, although he glued himself to Cor’s side. Noctis said nothing as Cor carried him inside. Ignis was icy cold to the touch, shivering. Cor wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders, giving as much comfort as he could. He said nothing as Ignis huddled in closer, his tears soaking through Cor’s sleeves. For all his maturity, Ignis was still a ten-year-old child who had experienced an intense trauma. And as for Noctis, Cor couldn’t tell. Was this his way of coping now? Shutting down and not reacting?

Cor was very out of his depth right now. He’d told Regis this wasn’t for him.

Although Cor also knew had he not been there, chances were neither Noctis nor Ignis would be alive right now.

“Your parents will be here soon,” he told them, holding them close.

They reached Noctis’ rooms. Cor placed the pair on the couch, dashed into the bedroom, grabbed the blankets, and returned to tuck the pair in. Even with Noctis holding his hand, Ignis continued shivering.

“You’re safe,” Cor said, crouching at his side. “I promise.”

Ignis nodded. “I know. But when I close my eyes, I just see that man’s head.”

Noctis blinked, saying nothing.

“It will fade,” Cor said. “I promise.”

Ignis kept his eyes wide open. “Alright,” he said, not sounding convinced.

Cor reached out, his hand landing on Ignis’ head. He ruffled the older boy’s hair. “Think about other things. Picture them in your mind and hold onto those. The people you love. The things you like to do. The books you enjoy more than any other.”

Ignis met Cor’s gaze. He had a very serious look on his face. “I can do that,” he said.

“Good boy,” Cor said.

He turned his attention to Noctis. He stared ahead blankly, blinking every so often. Cor reached for him. “Your Highness? Are you awake?”

“I’m awake,” Noctis said.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Noctis said. He looked like he might fall asleep there and then. Maybe he would. Maybe that would be for the best. Except his eyes shifted to Cor’s instead. “You saved us.”

“I think maybe we all saved us,” Cor said. He worded his response carefully, not wanting to drive either boy deeper into trauma. “You both reacted perfectly. Thanks to that, you helped protect me so I could help protect you. Your parents are all going to be very proud.”

They didn’t respond, other than another sniffle from Ignis. Cor stayed with them, silently marvelling at how a simple babysitting assignment had turned into this. Cor’s mind was made up. Unless it was to provide emergency response training, he was leaving the babysitting to the experts from here on out.

“Cor?” Noctis asked. He’d slumped against Ignis, hugging him under the blankets. Based on how droopy his eyes were, he wouldn’t be awake for much longer. Even Ignis looked ready to drift off now.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Can you take us out again another day?”

Or maybe Cor was the one who’d need training for the Citadel’s childcare experts…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm headed back to the KH fandom next week, but you'll always find me over on my [Tumblr!](https://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/) I am always happy to answer fic related Asks! :D Oh, and I finally put together a [Masterlist of FFXV Fics](https://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/post/184443892571/ffxv-tumblr-fic-masterlist) only posted on Tumblr. Ya never know, you might find something new to read :D


End file.
